Axel Flurry vs The World
by Rokiri
Summary: Axel isn't a normal senior in high school. Hair? No. Eyes? No. Attitude? Oh hell no. Nothing's really average about him. But battling evil exes? Now that's going over the edge. Rated T for language and actions later. AkuRoku. DROPPED STORY.
1. Chapter 0

**Hey Guys! Roxiri here with a story seeing as she killed the old ones she had up and threw the bodies away~ ….Anyway! I haven't actually SEEN Scott Pilgrim and I'm also making this a LOT different then the actual movie. I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Scott Pilgrim vs. The World, or ANY of their characters, plots, etc. All material goes to their rightful owners! Now, onward to the story!**

Have you ever had something absolutely amazing happen to you? Before this night, I would have to say the best thing was that my parents hadn't tried to kill me yet. Which actually was pretty amazing, coupled with the fact that I had people that put up with me. I was a brutally honest person. You get a bad haircut? I tell you that yes, that haircut makes you look like a dog that got mauled by a lawn mower. Moving away from my honesty, let's keep talking about the actual point to this rant.

My friend Larxene was throwing a party that night and had invited the entire world it seemed. Every room was full and you didn't even have to open the door to most rooms upstairs to know what was happening. Larx's parents were out of town, of course, and someone had brought enough booze to make it look like we were hosting the whole world. Then again, I couldn't see any of the world's adults trying to arrest one of my best friends for hosting such a party. Her house was far from anyone else's, being deep in the woods on the outskirts of the small town we lived in. Music busted from the speakers everywhere and people had to scream over it.

Personally, I wasn't that excited to be at the awesome party. Larx had gone off with her boyfriend (whatever his name was this week) and left poor little me all alone here. I did know most of these people. I just didn't _like _them. Simple as that. And so I was wandering through the partygoers, looking for either a way outside to smoke or, at the least, a quiet place for a second. My brain was killing me from the noise for some reason.

And that's when I spotted him, leaning against the wall. What caught my attention were the colors in his hair. Sure, my hair is absolutely strange. Bright red (like the crayon) that was pulled into long spikes wasn't exactly how you saw your Grandma's hair. Or really anyone else's hair. But his hair was golden with bright blue streaks in it. Said hair was also windswept, looking like he used more gel then me. Waaayyy more. Not that I was complaining. It was actually pretty cute.

The second thing that caught me was his eyes, watching the party go by. They were a blue hue that reminded me of the time I had gone to the beach with Reno, Larx, and Demyx. They had dark eyeliner smudged around them as well, only proving to make them bigger and bluer. My eyes were the kind that freaked people out, being a bright green. Another reason I looked kind of strange was the tattoos under my eyes. Upside down teardrops in purple that had hurt like hell to get but had been so worth it. The kid (my nickname for him) also had a cute little lip ring, matching the blue streaks in his styled hair.

I decided _hey, what the hell? _and started my way over to him. Harder then done, having to go around and through all the drunken and grinding dancers. I was tall but some of these guys were like freaking giants. Hey, do you even _need_ any more steroids there buddy? Yeah, everyone knows you're on them. The couch just needs you to kick the other school's asses too much to actually get you in trouble for the little steroids.

When I finally made it to the kid, I realized that I was more then a head taller then him. How old was this kid and why was he drinking from a red plastic cup that, in fact, held beer? He looked freaking fifteen or something. I didn't comment on the shortness or the fact that he didn't look like he belonged at a senior's party. Instead I leaned against the wall with my arm, facing the guy.

How bad could it be to actually socialize at a party? Later (of course because I don't have one of those feelings when you know something bad is going to happen) I would realize that this was the moment that started everything.

**Sorry for the shortness! This is actually Chapter Zero instead of the actual first one~ **

**Reviews are the dye to my hair**


	2. Chapter 1

**Alright, this is chapter one since the last chapter you guys saw was chapter zero! And this story is actually pretty popular. O-o But, please, if you're reading this, REVIEW! I would really love to know what you guys think about my story! X3 And remember, everything goes to their rightful owners, which wouldn't be me! Because if I owned Kingdom Hearts, I would have kept Akuroku a canon pairing like they have it in the Japanese version . And they would be SoRiku and all of the other many awesome pairings XD TIME FOR THE STORY! ;D **

"So, I haven't seen you around school." I said, still leaning sideways from the wall. The boy in front of me looked up, blue eyes sparkling in the light. This kid was actually pretty cute. He stayed silent a moment, as if wondering what I was talking about. Well, Larx had told me that she had only invited the seniors of TTHS (Twilight Town High School, home of the Tasmanian Devils. Yes, it was so cliché it burned. But at least we had the simple black and white as our school colors. Much better then those schools with a bunch of random colors through together that made you look like you either _were_ puke, or that someone had puked _on_ you.) so he couldn't have come from another school.

Suddenly a big ball of energy, also known as Demyx, ran over while having that big smile on his face. How could that thing say there all the time? I used to wonder if he slept like that. My first sleepover with him, I learned that he did sleep with a big grin on his face. Kind of scared me but hey, at least it wasn't an _I'm-so-gonna-kill-you _or _you-will-be-raped-in-only-a-moment _kind of smile. Then I have a feeling that me and Demyx wouldn't be as close as we are.

Demyx was a kind of person that I could sum up in one word. A puppy. He had a strange hairstyle that oddly reminded me of a mullet mixed with something called a mullet along with puppy dog blue eyes. Demyx was taller then the kid (who wasn't taller then that by senior year?) but shorter then me by a half head. He had multiple ear piercings, like I did, and also had happily told me one day during lunch, while I was drinking my strawberry milk, that he had pierced right through something very _dear_ to a man. Needless to say, I choked.

"So, you've met my little cousin again, Ax?" Demyx asked, a smile still in place. I blinked a few times and looked from Demyx to the kid, comparing them. Demyx wore light jeans with tears in the knees like they had been made by him (not on purpose and had ended to a long story to Demyx's mom) along with a bright green v-neck, showing a slightly tanned and bare piece of chest. The kid wore black skinny jeans that looked like they would seriously hurt and a black shirt with a checkered black and blue jacket. He was even as pale as Larxene! The only thing they shared was blond hair and blue eyes and even those were different!

Demyx looked at me, blinking repeatedly like the cute little clueless puppy he could be (and would be) at times (meaning often). How exactly were they related again? God, they looked like complete opposites. "Don't tell me you've forgotten him already!" Demyx said, pouting like he always did. Wait, how could I forget someone I hadn't ever met again? I looked back at Demyx's cousin, blinking and trying to remember who the hell was standing in front of me.

It hit me a second later and my venom green eyes widened. "Holy _shit! _Is this Roxy who, last I saw of him, was ten years younger and obsessed with Sea Salt ice cream bars?" I asked with disbelief in my tone. The boy, apparently who was the same person I was talking about, glared at me slightly. Demyx's face lit up with joy and bobbed his head up and down with surprising speed.

"You do remember him Ax!" Demyx said happily, sad puppy look having turned into a look of a kid who had just gotten the present they had always wanted. That was the thing about Demyx, he always looked happy. I may have said this before but still! How does someone not get _sick _of being so happy? Roxy stayed silent a moment longer, probably pondering something.

"Call me **Roxy** again and you won't be able to sit down for weeks." The smaller male of our small group said, glaring even more intently at me. But, knowing my own sick mind, I smirked back and waggled my bright red eyebrows. Roxas's look turned to one of slight confusion before he also got it and glared even harder at me. "You are so perverted." He said, glare flattening out to a less deadly variety.

"Oh, only when your involved Roxy." I said, waggling my eyebrows again at the younger and shorter blond in front of me. Demyx, when I turned to look at him, seemed to have disappeared. That's another thing that worries me about Demyx. He just runs off randomly and not only does he do that, but he does it _fast_. I wouldn't doubt that he could be found on the other side of Larx's house by now. Then again, we all had our strange things. Like my slight pyromaniac tendencies. Slight meaning that I loved burning things, including cigarettes. It was the main reason why I smoked actually.

Roxas rolled his eyes, looking away from me and then towards where Demyx had been standing. Slight shock made its way onto his face and I heard him mutter something along the lines of _how the hell does he DO that? _before he looked back at me. Ah yes, the powers of Demyx never disappoint.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later found me and little Roxy-poo on a bus. No, we weren't doing anything perverted. It just happened that he was staying in an apartment close to my own and we both decided to leave the party and who the hell wanted to walk through those creepy assed woods for way longer then it took then the bus did? The bus station itself was about ten minutes away and was easily found from Larx's house, especially when the two people looking for it had barely drank anything.

Roxas was looking out the window as if something was gonna randomly stall the bus. And if that didn't help you imagine his expression, it was one of mixed annoyance. I raised an eyebrow at him, wondering what had crawled up his ass and bit him. "You know, I always wondered what happened to you. I mean, moving from Twilight Town to Destiny Islands must have been big." the words stumbled from my mouth and Roxas looked over at me, as if forgetting I was there.

He stayed silent for a moment, as if asking himself what had happened. "I didn't really change much." He said after a few more long moments. Like hell he hadn't changed! The Roxas I remembered had been sweet as the ice cream he had eaten almost obsessively. He also hadn't been pierced in any place or had blue in his hair. Though, I admit, his new look did look pretty cute.

I leaned towards his face slightly, smirking. "Why don't we find out?" I asked a moment before I closed the distance between us. The kiss was light, like feathers, and careful. Ten years ago, before Roxas had moved, we had kissed before. After a few moments of the blond in front of me sitting still, he kissed me back. We separated after a few moments, Roxas's face the color of my hair.

"I guess you really haven't, ne Roxy?"

**:3 **

**Yes, I did go see Scott Pilgrim but this still won't be like the movie, as you've just seen XD**

**Reviews are the sea salt to my ice cream!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait 3I just started high school (for me, it sucks) and I forgot all about this XD Anyway, I also just got my copy of Mockingjay! Anyway! I don't own Kingdom Hearts, unless you suddenly see love between Axel and Roxas in the games ;3 **

I took sip of my coffee and looked over at the blond sitting across from me, on the other side of the iron table. The sun was shining for once and I loved the feeling of heat on my skin instead of rain. Remember my pyromaniac tendencies? I also kind of hate rain…and water…and the ocean…I think you know where this is going by now. And if you don't then let's just say that water make fire go bye bye.

"So, whatcha been up to Roxy-cakes?" I asked with a teasing tone in my voice at the nickname. Roxas gave me a dirty look and ignored me for a few moments, which I used to look over him. Once again he wore tight pants (how the hell could he even wear those?) but today he wore a black jacket over whatever shirt the blond was wearing. I was just wearing some normal jeans and a random Slipknot tee I couldn't even remembered owning.

Roxas turned back to me after a little while, hair gold and neon blue in the sunlight. He still had in a lip ring, though it was now just a silver color instead of the blue one he had worn last night. The blond in front of me also had a strange look on his face, like he wasn't sure what to say. Roxas sipped his coffee (plenty of sugar and all that shit, unlike my perfectly black coffee) before finding his words. "You know Ax, I don't think we should do anything just because I moved back." He said, looking away from me even though his voice was unwavering.

I silently raised an eyebrow before another one of the Cheshire's smiles appeared on my face. "Does Roxas have a little boyfriend back in Traverse Town?" I asked and instead of Roxy blushing like I thought he would, he didn't say anything. I tilted my head slightly, putting my elbows onto the table and using my hands to support my chin.

Roxas opened his mouth and was about to say something just as I jumped, nearly making both coffees on the table spill. I pulled out the offensive cell phone from my pants pocket and flipped it open to see I had a text. I looked down at the small device, wondering who the hell was calling or texting me at ten in the morning. It was even rare for me to get up this early and most of my friends had been wasted from Larx's party last night. Pressing one of the small buttons on my phone, my venom green eyes were greeted with too many words.

I looked over it with a bored expression, Roxas sitting across the table with confusion on his face as to what was making me look like I was gonna fall back asleep. I shrugged at the cell phone indifferently, not having the patience to actually read what it was about. Instead I stuffed the phone back into my pocket before grabbing a cigarette and lighting it up with my trusty and overly the top cheap lighter.

"So what was that about?" Roxas asked as smoke filled my lungs before I exhaled it slowly. I swear, at that moment, I had no idea what the hell that text had even said. Way too many words to be bothered with so early in the morning. I shrugged my shoulders again, taking another quick drag off my cancer stick before giving Roxas a _go on _sort of look.

But the boy in front of me stayed silent, looking at the nearby train station as one of the trains took off toward Sunset Terrance. I raised my eyebrow again, wondering why I had been called out here if Roxas was just gonna ignore what we had been talking about. "So what's his name?" I asked, taking a long drag before puffing the smoke in Roxas's general direction. But the blond only looked confused so I laughed. "Your boyfriend's name! Silly Roxy." I explained teasingly.

"I don't have a boyfriend Axel. I just don't want you to get hurt." Roxas said, talking to his cup of coffee instead of me. A grimace made its way to the blond's face and I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. Roxas looked up to my face before his eyes focused behind me, eyes widening slowly. My cigarette butt was put out in the ashtray before I gave the blond a look and got a bit suspicious.

My bright red eyebrow rose farther and I slowly turned my head to look behind me. Roxas made a small noise, as if beginning to speak, before my head snapped the other way after something connected to it. What the _hell_? I stood up quickly, chair scooting back to knock the other person off their feet and I spun to face them, being pissed at whatever or whoever had just freaking _punched _me.

I was met with eyes like a certain someone and for a moment I thought that Roxas has somehow moved in front of me. I took in the kid before me, wondering who the hell it was. Roxas had fallen silent, as if either expecting this or surprised by it. Tanned skin, ocean blue eyes, and chocolate brown spiked hair greeted my eyes as I looked at the kid. The strange person made me not hit him back because I was too busy wondering what the hell was exactly going on.

And what the hell was with his hair? It looked like a porcupine! I resisted the urge to laugh and instead (for the millionth time that day) my eyebrow raised itself. The kid's face was puffed up slightly but the determined look on his face didn't seem to fit just right.

"I'm here to challenge you, Axel Flurry!"

**Anyone guess who it is? XD It's **_**so **_**hard! Hehe~ Anyway, please leave your thoughts in a review :D And it's a Flame, well that's fine too 'cuz then I make some s'mores!**

**Reviews are the smoke to my fire~ **


	4. Chapter 3

**Oh my god, I'm sorry for not updating DX I went on a small vacation last weekend (Thursday to Wednesday), I had to help move my sis into a new house, and stupid high school is keeping me busy. . Anyway, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Scott Pilgrim vs. the World~**

I looked at the porcupine boy (my new nickname for me, of course) and just furrowed my eyebrows. My face must have shown my confusion pretty clearly because the tough guy act left the brunette's face, instead taking out a pretty beat up blue cell phone and clicking a few buttons. He held the screen out, displaying my phone number in purple numbers. "This is your number, isn't it?" he asked, pouting as if this wasn't the first time something like this had happened. I nodded after a moment, wondering still what this guy was talking about. "Didn't you read my text?" he asked a moment later, eyebrows furrowed as well as a stubborn look crossed his face.

My mind traced the strangely long text back to this kid. A heavy and uncomfortable silence filled the air, broken only by the traffic a few yards away. "I…skimmed it?" I asked more then said. A strange look crossed onto the boy's face as he looked past me to see Roxas sitting at the table as well. He pouted and turned to me.

"I'm challenging you for the hand of Roxas Hikari! I am the first of the Evil Exes!" the small brunette yelled before jumping at me. Now, don't get me wrong, I've been in plenty of fights. More then I could count, actually. But let me tell you something, this kid could kick _hard. _I got a kick right in the shoulder (how the hell did he even get that high? He was only a bit taller then Roxy!) and stumbled backwards, trying to figure out what I was supposed to do.

I couldn't let this weirdo just take Roxas though. My fists turned into fists and I took a well aimed punch at the kid's stomach. He, somehow, dodged it and instead grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him, using his other hand to punch me in the stomach. But his punches were defiantly weaker then his kicks. I kicked upwards, feeling it connect, and then it in the air. My eyes widened as the boy's body turned into shells and I looked down at the shells before picking up a light white one and flipping it over. What the hell?

I turned back to Roxas, more then a few questions running through my already cramped skull. "What the hell was that about?" I asked after a few moments and Roxas turned his head away from me. He murmured something but I didn't catch it so I moved closer to the blond. "Roxas, what's going on?" I asked, giving him a strange look.

"You know how I moved around a lot?" he asked, my spiky head bobbing up and down. "Well, while I was in Destiny Islands, I met someone." he continued, fidgeting with his hands. I raised my eyebrows again, looking at the spiky haired blond like he was an idiot.

"That's not what I was talking about! What the hell is the Evil Exes and why did a kid just turn into a pile of shells?" I asked, motioning to the small pile of conches, sand dollars, and clam shells. Roxas looked at me with a pretty weird face. I can't really explain it, but you know that emoticon you can make on the computer that looks like this (-_-)? Yeah, that was his face right then.

He looked like he wanted to tell me to shut up as a mother and her toddler passed by, though he kept the words to himself. Roxas looked away again, face frozen in the weird expression. I mimicked the look and moved my face right in front of his. "You know, it's not everyday that I kick a kid and they turn into shells. Now, let me guess that this 'someone' was that kid and that you broke up with him?" I asked, wondering still why the kid had said the first evil ex.

"I've had my share of relationships while I was moving around. A few in Traverse Town, a few in Destiny Islands, a few in…Well, you know what I'm saying. Anyway, I broke up with this one guy and he got all my exes together. You just met my first one, Sora from Destiny Islands."

My eye twitched and I'm pretty sure some flies were thinking about doing kamikaze missions down my throat via my open mouth. Sure, I had dated. But how many guys had Roxas dated? "So how many ex-boyfriends do you have that I apparently have to fight?" I asked a moment later indifferently as I made my way back to my chair.

Roxas's mouth opened in with a noise of disapproval when I clamped a hand over the mouth, arm stretched over the table. I gave him a small reckless smile.

"What, can't a guy like his old friend again?"

**Chapter three is up, even through computer problems! :D I actually kept rewriting certain parts in this chapter. At first I was even gonna tell you guys who all the Evil Exes are! :o **

**Who do you think make up the Evil Exes? Leave your guess in a review or in a private message :D **

**Reviews are the red dye to my hair 3**


	5. Don't hate mePWEASE 3

Hey guys!

Yeah, you can pelt and throw random crap at me now while yelling

**YOU HAVEN'T UPDATED! WTFBBQ!**

But that's not gonna change that fact that…well….I have to put this story on Haitus for a few reasons.

DON'T FEAR THOUGH! THIS WILL **NOT **BE PERMANENT! That and I'll still be posting all that random crap you people seem to like O_O;;;

(why do you guys like me? O-o)

BUT ANYWAY! I will be writing other crap and I will update this story at some point!

_**I LOVE YOU ALL 3 3 3 3**_

Especially for putting up with me o-o;


End file.
